


Jake!

by Kyubey_Kotone



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cute Kids, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Pre-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey_Kotone/pseuds/Kyubey_Kotone
Summary: (Another fanfic for Flufftober!)Jeremiah wants to drive way out to town with Jake.And Jake convinces his dad to get Troy a special present!





	Jake!

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Again, this fic pre-apocalypse! So Jake and Troy are both children-
> 
> Troy is about 8-10 years old, and Jake is about 11-13 :3

It was an hour away to Yuma. A drive out there was rare and special, but Jake knew better than to think anyone in his household was going to ride with dad except himself. He was young, but he wasn't naive; he knew he was dad's favourite. He knew dad didn't care about Tracy and very seldom did he even show care for Troy. If dad was going out, he was going to be the one going with him.

"C'mon Jake, get down here! We don't have time to wait on our asses all day. We leave now, or I'm goin' without ya. It's a long drive." Jeremiah called, his voice booming through the stairwell. 

Jake stood up from the game him and his brother played together on the floor, turning to Troy and giving him a small smile as he scruffed up the younger's hair. "Don't worry. We'll be back soon enough." He said to the child who quickly began retorting 'no', that made an expression of horror and looked up to him like a puppy that was about to be abandoned. Jake knelt down to Troy's level, speaking softly. "I'll try to get you something special, okay..?" He whispered, making Troy's face turn into a sorrowful smile, as he nodded in compliance. 

The boy knew there was no way he could make Jake stay, but he didn't want Jake to leave.. He was always stuck at the ranch, all day everyday, while Jake and his friends went to school; while he was alone. He had his dad and mom, sure. But they didn't want anything to do with him. Mom would always ignore him, and act like he was nothing more than a nuisance and dad would yell at him, then yell at him more when he cried. 

He was alone, and just played outside to avoid the both of them. So yes, his time with Jake was limited and precious. Jake wouldn't do any of those things. Jake actually cared for him. Jake loved him. And he loved Jake.

The boy lowered his head, staring at the floor and nodding in understanding. It would be selfish if he were to keep Jake at home too..

"Alright, I'm leaving! To hell with you kids." Jeremiah called up, throwing his hands down as he began to walk for the truck. 

"Sorry dad! I-I'm coming, hold on!" Jake said as he gave Troy one last look before hurriedly rushing down the stairs to his dad's side. 

Jeremiah shook his head, giving a look of irritation as he began to exit the door. "Alright, that's what I thought. You know I'm not 'bout to wait around for you or your brother. When I say we have to go, we have to go. You understand that, Jake?" 

Jake nodded his head, staying silent by his dad's side, following next to him as they crawled into the old pick up truck. The rusty door squeaked as each of them shut it harshly, the engine revving up loudly at Jeremiah's hand. 

It was cold outside, even in the desert; especially with night coming on the horizon, the sun setting. Winters weren't exactly Jake's favourite, but he always loved seeing how eager Troy would get for the cooler temperatures. Jake smiled at the thought, resting his head on the window, the gravelly road and bumps the truck ran over swayed his body, being every indication he shouldn't rest his head on the window, but he did anyway. 

Jeremiah cranked down his window with the little handle in his door, the cold air flowing in and chilling the preteen, as Jake just closed eyes, letting the sharp icy air lull him to sleep. 

\--

The truck came to a halt, jolting the preteen from his sleep, the boy looking over to his father who looked at him, a face of disapproval etched into every crease of his face. 

"You shouldn't be stayin' up so late, son." He said softly, opening up his door, Jake following the motions to get out. 

The two male's walked into the store, looking around at the various items that Jeremiah needed as Jake wondered off around the store, to find something for Troy. Aha! He spotted the gift bag section, noticing a pile of stuffed animals that were meant to be for gifts.

None of the toys really interested him but one in particular caught his eye. He looked at it, before grabbing it with both hands, holding it on both sides, it's tiny arms barely flopping over his hands. 

It was a type of dinosaur alligator. The soft fur of it's body was a light brown, and the ribbed patteen on it's stomach and padding on the feet were a dull, light army green.  The same green made up two stripes on it's back. It's arms and legs were very flimsily attached to the body, both having little white claws attached, as well as it's eyes were small, black beads. The last thing he noticed, were the teeth along it's snout. It was sewn on the same way the claws were, and it was cute.

The only thing Jake could think of, holding this stuffed animal, was Troy. Everything about it screamed Troy. He.. was going to ask dad to get it. He did promise to try to get his brother a treat, and he'd hate to see this toy go home with someone who wouldn't appreciate it as much.

But dad was strict. He thought toys were 'too childish' and 'babyish'. He never really got Troy things that would fulfill his childhood; only grow him up too fast and that's not fair. Troy deserved this. Even if he had to pretend he wanted it. Dad wouldn't buy it if he knew it was for Troy. 

The older boy quickly ran to his dad, who was already heading for a checkout lane. "Dad! Hey, dad!" Jake called, running over to his father. 

"What the hell is that thing? Jake, you're too old for toys. Put it back!" Jeremiah immediately said, spotting the toy. 

"No, no. Dad. I don't want to sleep with it or even play with it. I just think it'd be a nice, cute divisionary decoration, in mine and Troy's room." Jake spoke grandly, hoping his father wouldn't argue and just drop it at that.

Jeremiah shook his head. "A what?"

"A.. divisionary decoration.. something cute, fun, and leisurely to mark the line that separates my side of the room from Troy's. He doesn't respect my boundaries, and I thought if we had something like this, he might be more respectful! I could tell a tale- a tale of a boy being eaten by a stuffed animal. It might make him listen." Jake rambled, opening his mouth to continue before Jeremiah interrupted.

"Okay, okay. Fine, I'll get the toy." He said, waving his hand before directing his finger at Jake's chest. "But if this doesn't work, it's on you." He said before leading them to the check out lane.

Jake wasn't fond of lying. He never was. But he needed some sort of excuse to get the stuffed animal. Things at home had been getting tough on all of them, especially with the vigilantes on their property, harassing their cattle and some of the residents. He at least knew that rambling, using big words and such would bore his father enough to just get him to give in. 

\-- 

The car ride home was slow... Uneventful. He watched the dark desert landscape outside his window, the way it almost merges with the night sky to make one whole solid blank sheet of blackness. The scenery was bleak and all he could manage to do was relate it to their home. He truly was a poet at heart. 

When the truck pulled into the driveway, he could see Troy upstairs, struggling to reach their window and peek outside. Jake stepped out the car and walked to the back, gathering some of the supplies, making sure the stuffie was hidden well within the bags, as Jeremiah grabbed larger equipment for whatever project he was set on next. Or, whatever project Tracy was making him do out of her own greed.

Making their way into the house, Jake helped put away what little he knew what to do with, Troy peeking down the stairwell, keeping himself hidden from anyone. 

"Jake!" Troy whispered not too subtly. He should be in bed now, asleep, but how could he possibly sleep without Jake, his favourite person, home? He learned that without Jake, his night time sleep only consisted of night terrors that he could hardly manage.

Jake peered up the stairs, making a quick motion for Troy to hide up stairs before Jeremiah notices him still up. He'd rather not have to hear dad scream at Tracy about how she's a horrible mother and he knew if glasses started breaking, Troy would be panicked. 

Troy quickly turned and snuck back up the steps, with Jeremiah wishing Jake a goodnight and speaking of plans for tomorrow. With that, they bid farewell for the night, and Jake padded up the stairs to his shared bedroom.

Jake found Troy sitting in his own bed, legs crossed underneath himself, all the lights dimmed in their room as he squished the stuffed animal he hid behind his back. Jake smiled at his brother and stepped forward, before kneeling on the floor in front of him. 

"Jake-" Troy began before Jake interrupted.

"Look, I know it's not much but.. I found this, and it made me think of you!" Jake said, revealing the stuffie. "He's silly, just like you! And he's two of your favourite colours!" 

The young boy reached out and grabbed the stuffie, his smile open in awe as he squeezed the dinosaur alligator in his hands. "B-Brother.." He said softly before rapidly pulling the toy to his chest, hugging it roughly and vigorously. He could feel tears of joy rushing to his eyes but he didn't let them fall and squeezed his eyes shut. He was a big boy.

He opened his eyes and glanced to Jake, who smiled at him lovingly and he couldn't help but lunge off the bed to barrel into his brother. Keeping the stuffed animal in his grip, he flung his arms around Jake's neck; the older of the two returning that tight embrace.

"I love him! Brother, I love him and I love you and I'm gonna name him Jake, just like you! Then I can always have you around, even when you go to school!" Troy squealed out as quietly as he could. 

Jake shook his head, pulling Troy off of him to look at the boy. "Hey, hey. Don't get too excited, we gotta be up early tomorrow, so why don't you go ahead and hop up into bed, okay?" He asked gently, reaching to Troy and caressing his cheek. Troy gleefully nodded and leaned forward to give Jake a goodnight kiss, following up by giving his stuffed animal Jake a kiss as well before hopping into Jake's bed. 

Jake followed, crawling in under the blankets and wrapping an arm around Troy, spooning his younger brother.

"Goodnight, Jake! I love you!" Troy said loudly with joy, holding back a laugh.

"Goodnight, Troy. I love you too." Jake replied, lifting his head up a little to peck his younger brother's cheek. 

Troy burst out into a giggling fit, before responding. "I meant Jake, not you! But I love you too." He said, wriggling back a little more into the comforting warmth of his brother.


End file.
